Incremental map updating, hybrid navigation, and navigation data streaming are critical to modern navigation systems. The term hybrid navigation refers to a system in which some map data is cached at the mobile device, but the mobile device still relies on downloading map data from a server as the mobile device travels to new geographic areas. The area of highly automated driving (HAD) applications require reliable data. Reliability in this context has two aspects. First, the data must be fresh, i.e. up to date and current. Second, it must be consistent. For a database to be consistent the data contained in the database must be compatible with the other data in the database. This compatibility makes the data consistent, or dependable and when the data is accessed it produces expected results.